The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
A database management system (DBMS) supports generating and modifying stored data. For example, a data definition language (DDL) or a data manipulation language (DML) may be used to interact with a database. However, database interactions may be limited to the basic operations available in the DDL or DML. Furthermore, complex operations written using these basic operations may be error-prone and result in slow processing times.
A DBMS may manage multiple datasets, and data in different datasets are often related by dependencies. Thus, a data change in one dataset may require propagating the data change to another dataset. However, propagating data changes to datasets may involve re-computing an entire dataset. This may tie up computing resources, especially if the data change is relatively small compared to unchanged data.
While each of the drawing figures depicts a particular embodiment for purposes of depicting a clear example, other embodiments may omit, add to, reorder, and/or modify any of the elements shown in the drawing figures. For purposes of depicting clear examples, one or more figures may be described with reference to one or more other figures, but using the particular arrangement depicted in the one or more other figures is not required in other embodiments.